


eyes

by xoxohyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxohyunjin/pseuds/xoxohyunjin
Summary: in which hyunjin is in love with jisung but jisung is in love with minho (heavily inspired by sphere by tmtlp)





	1. hyunjin

hyunjin could stare into jisung’s eyes forever. 

hyunjin used to stare into the eyes of his best friend, letting the love inside of him pour into the other, but then he found jisung. 

hyunjin and jisung are good friends, but hyunjin feels something the other doesn’t. 

hyunjin usually is too shy to say how he feels romantically to people, but something about jisung was different. hyunjin has had his fair share of crushes, but jisung hit different. jisung was something deeper than a crush, so he told him. after all, he was sure jisung felt the same. 

he didn’t. 

jisung didn’t give a clear reason why. in fact, it was rather obscure. when he told jisung, he had just replied with, “i’m so sorry, i don’t feel the same.” however, in the time that followed, jisung never made their friendship weird. they moved on as if hyunjin has never told him. 

but hyunjin didn’t actually move on from jisung. 

staring into jisung’s eyes had always been something hyunjin did, but he found himself doing it more often since that night. 

and hyunjin really, really loves jisung’s eyes. 

he doesn’t know quite how to describe them. while most people’s eyes can be sharp and cold at times, hyunjin has never seen jisung’s eyes like that. they have always been so soft and unguarded. it’s almost as though jisung is allowing people to look into his soul, allowing them see what’s inside. and he looks at everyone so softly, never looking at them harshly. 

but the color of his eyes. 

most people say brown eyes are boring. hyunjin strongly disagrees. 

jisung’s eyes are possibly the most beautiful eyes hyunjin’s ever seen. they’re the color of the earth after a storm. the color of rich soil after a beautiful rain. the color of liquid dark chocolate. the color of tree bark on the most graceful and old trees. the color of coffee. the color of a dark cello. the color of the cinnamon in his father’s kitchen. they remind hyunjin of so many beautiful things, and of so many happy memories. 

hyunjin wants nothing more than to be forever lost in jisung’s eyes. 

and it hurts to know the feeling isn’t reciprocated


	2. seungmin

seungmin loves his best friend, and his best friend loves him. platonically, of course. 

while seungmin loves his best friend more than anything, he could never compare to how much his best friend loves him. 

seungmin and hyunjin only met in grade six, six years ago. although they haven’t known each other as long as other people have known their best friends, they love each other more than all the best friends in the world. they have helped each other through so much, and they’ve always been there for each other. 

while seungmin loves his best friend, his best friend loves him more. 

seungmin used to catch hyunjin staring into his eyes, the most gentle expression in his eyes. he still catches him sometimes, but less often then he used to. 

hyunjin’s eyes hold so much love in them that seungmin could practically see the love dripping out of eyes. it went from hyunjin’s eyes and deep into seungmin’s heart, where it would warm seungmin and would never leave. his velvety brown eyes were usually guarded, but the defense left once hyunjin’s eyes found seungmins’s. seungmin would watch as all of hyunjin’s worries floated away as he looked into his eyes. seungmin could tell that hyunjin found comfort in his eyes. 

and that was okay, because seungmin found comfort in hyunjin’s eyes. 

seungmin loves his best friend, and his best friend loves him.


	3. jisung

jisung sees the way hyunjin looks at him. so full of love. while his expression remains neutral, his eyes show just how much he loves him. 

they’re nothing wrong with hyunjin. he has a cute personality, and he’s unbelievably pretty. 

but jisung only sees one person. 

and old friend of his, minho, is the love of his life. he has to admit, if jisung wasn’t already in love with minho, he would probably have the biggest crush on hyunjin. 

out of courtesy for the other, jisung tried to keep it as normal as possible between him and hyunjin. but it isn’t always easy to ignore the absolutely love struck stares. he wonders if that’s how he looks when he looks at minho. 

jisung is too scared of rejection to tell minho how he feels, but if he looks at him with even half the love hyunjin has in his eyes, then minho definitely knows. 

while he doesn’t stare into minho’s eyes often out of fear that the older will realize his feelings, jisung enjoys it when he does. sometimes when something unpleasant happens, he finds himself staring into his eyes before he even realizes he is. 

minho’s eyes are so different from hyunjin’s. his eyes have built up a wall so reinforced that jisung can barely get through them. years of sharpening the knives in his eyes have made minho’s wall tough to break. they’re almost catlike, in the sense that they’re independent, cautious, and always alert. they’re always calculative, attentive. sometimes, jisung will catch minho’s looking at jisung tenderly, but the moment flickers in an instant and the eyes are cold again. 

jisung doubts the tenderness in his eyes is romantic love. minho and jisung have been best friends since they were three; jisung is obviously going to be a soft spot for minho. the love in his eyes is surely strictly platonic love. 

whenever he thinks of this, it makes his wistful. is this what hyunjin feels, he wonders, when he stares into his eyes, only to remember the love isn’t mutual? 

jisung feels bad for hyunjin, but what could he have done? lying to hyunjin and saying he feels the same would’ve been awful, and he would never forgive himself for leading him on because he knows he would’ve broken it off. ghosting him is terrible, and it would make hyunjin feel as though he wasn’t good enough. jisung thinks he handled the situation quite well, actually. 

but if hyunjin feels as wistful as jisung does, that’s also awful. 

jisung wishes for happiness for both hyunjin and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading this! i had so much fun writing this, and it helped me sort through my feelings. don’t be afraid to lmk what you think and give me tips in the comments! 
> 
> here is the work that inspired this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804822


End file.
